Feel
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 1 of a 4 series one-shot] How is he suppose to feel about this?


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

 *****AN2: So I recently started watching Haven, watched the entire first season in two days. Since I loved it so much, I thought I would write some fanfiction so here is my first story for Haven. Keep in mind that I have only seen the first season and seven and a half episodes of the second season.*****

* * *

 **Feel**

 **One-Shot**

He only felt her. The only person he ever felt was her. The first time he felt her touch was when she kissed on the cheek for the first time, he couldn't believe that he had actually felt something. At first, he had kept quiet about it, still not believing that he was able to feel her. It did come in useful with the chameleon, but after he didn't tell the real Audrey that he could feel her touch. He didn't know why he didn't tell her, he just didn't. He still needed time to digest everything, to make sure that it just wasn't in his head. There was that brief time when he could feel when it just wasn't Audrey that he could feel, but that didn't last long. He wanted the couple to have a normal life which meant not being a trouble and which also meant that he would live the rest of his life without feeling anything, without feeling a single thing except for her. He could only feel her. Although, he didn't mind that he could only feel her. It was something special, he always looked forward when she would touch even if it was just a quick brush. He would always look forward to it.

As Nathan Wuornos lays in bed on the rare morning where he doesn't have to go to work, he can't stop thinking about Audrey Parker. God, there is no doubt that she is special. No one can deny that he can't deny that. She helps everyone, she helps him. Nathan doesn't know what he would do without Audrey, he knows that he would be completely lost without her. That part is very much true. Who is he kidding? This town would be in pieces if Audrey was not around. No one can deny that, that is very true. No doubt.

Nathan listens to the noise of the shower running. She has been in the shower for a long time, longer than usual. When they have days off, she would always take a quick shower then come back to join him back in bed, but today is different. She is taking longer, that isn't right. Nathan can't help but think the worse. But, he didn't hear her fall or anything. Still, he can't help, but think that something is wrong in the bathroom. He looks at the clock, confirming that his girlfriend has been in the bathroom much longer than normal, a lot longer than he originally thought. He climbs out of the bed, grabbing and putting on his jeans that he discarded last night. He stops at the door, lifting his hand up and knocking on the door. He knows that he shouldn't just walk into the bathroom, she likes her privacy. He wasn't about to take that from her. At first, he doesn't hear anything, he is starting to get worried, but then he hears the noises of footsteps and then the door opens…

What he is met with completely takes him back. He has never seen Audrey's face like this before. First off, she is still in her pajamas, she hasn't even gotten into the shower yet. Her eyes are red and puffy, her face is red too. Nathan can see the dried tears on his girlfriend's face. He doesn't know what is wrong. He wants to know what is wrong. He pushes the door open more, pushing himself inside. He closes the bathroom door even though they are the only two people in the apartment. She doesn't look at him, her eyes are glued to the ground so he lifts her face up by lifting her chin up with his hand. He can see more tears forming in her eyes. He wants to know what is going through her head. Why is she crying? What happened? God, he would love to know, but he knows it to take a lot to get information out of Audrey Parker.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asks, his voice no higher than a whisper. "Tell me what is wrong."

"No," Audrey says, nodding her head in a no fashion.

"Hey, listen to me," Nathan says as he places his hands on each side of Audrey's face, making her look at him once again. This time when he has spoken, his voice has grown a little louder to get the attention of his girlfriend, to make sure that he is loud and clear. "Whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me. You don't have to keep things in anymore, I am here and I am not going anywhere. Just tell me what is bothering you. Please."

"Nathan, please don't," Audrey says, trying to look down, but not succeeding. "Please."

"Audrey," Nathan pleas, tears coming to his eyes for an unknown reason. "I love you. I want to have a life with you. Don't you see us having a strange, crazy life together because I do? But if we are going to have some type of life together, you have to trust me and you can't keep secrets from me. We can't keep secrets from each other. Just trust me, Audrey, just trust me."

"Do you mean that?" Audrey asks, her voice barely audible. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Nathan breathes, his eyes never leaving Audrey's. "I love you, Audrey Parker."

Audrey's reaction is not what Nathan was expecting. Before he knows it, Audrey is running through the apartment. Her pajamas bottoms replaced by her jeans. Her leather coat on, her keys in her hand and before Nathan can even get a word out of his mouth, Audrey is gone. He doesn't bother to go after her, he can hear as she drives away. There is no point on going after her.

Nathan sighs, still standing in the bathroom. It seems like he has been standing here forever, for hours, but he has only been standing here for a few minutes, not even for a full three minutes. Is this real? There is no doubt that this is really real. Nathan starts moving around the bathroom, trying to find what happened before he came in. He finds it in the trash.

A pregnancy test…

A positive pregnancy test.

God, how the hell is he suppose to feel about this?


End file.
